Paper Flowers
by sakuryo
Summary: In her field of paper flowers, she learned how much she was loved. Jealousy struck, Jyuunishi fell from the Gods favor. All dreams must come to an end. RinXHaru. COMPLETE!
1. Paper Flowers and Lullabyes

Authors note- this is a response to a challenge from the Fruity Group mailing list.For those that are on it,I'malcuinbear. The pairing is Rin and Haru, and spoilers from chapters 103-4 are in effect.

I haven't eaten for days. Even if I did, I doubt that the food he gives me is safe for me to eat. If I can't leave here alive, I'd rather die and be free. There are those that would hate to hear me say that, but I don't care anymore. They can't help me now. No one can.

I don't even know how long I've been in this room. A week, a month, it seems as though time has stopped. Nothing to keep myself entertained, but my self, and the haphazardly cut strands of my hair. No way to tell how many hours have passed in this cage. If the amount of time has passed that I think it has, then Satsuki should have had her daughter. I wish that I could see them. Satsuki, Hiro, the baby...

At first I was angry. I felt that Akito had no right to lock me in here. So what if I knew that his precious bond had been broken? We of the jyuunishi should have been told that there's a chance that we could be free, right? I didn't realise that I couldn't defy the God, and get away with it. In his eyes, I was a heretic, and bond or no bond, heresy is a punishable crime. A crime punishable by the cutting of my hair, and being locked in the Cat's chamber. Broken, and hidden away from any one that cares. I can only hope that the Cat graduates soon. Part of me wants to repent for the 'sins' that I've committed. But the other part tells me that I can't give in to Akito's totalitarian ways. I'm torn. I don't know what to do.

I wonder why no one realises that I'm gone? Akito says that they think that I'm in the hospital again. But if I was, wouldn't they come to visit me? Wouldn't Kagura's mother have to talk to my doctor, as she's my guardian? Hatori would have to visit me to prepare for the check ups that I'd need when I got released, wouldn't he? But I guess not. Akito could have Kureno tell them how I'm doing. Documents can be easily forged.

Theres only so much more of this that I can take. I can feel myself slipping away. Its as though I'm standing at a fork in a road without a map. Only two paths, and no way to tell where I'll go. But now that I've chosen a path, I now know that I am going the wrong way. Now, when I sleep, I see this strange world. Its like something from a child's imagination. Paper flowers, as soft as pure cotton. Clouds that as they float over head, sing gentle lullabyes. A warm person holding me, whose face I can't see.

I want to stay in my sanctuary. So why is someone trying to bring me out of it? A voice other than Akito's or the maids, calling me over and over. But though I hear the voice, I can't see the person its coming from. I can hear a second voice. He seems angry at the other person. But, then the first voice fades, leaving only the second. "What has he done to you, lovely girl? Please wake up. You can't leave me. I won't let you. I'll protect you, from everyone, from everything. But please, wake up. I can't lose you a second time." Haru?...it can't be. Their arms wrap around me.

The voice keeps calling out to me, 'I love you, Rin. Please come back to me.' Over and over, their words echo in my mind. I want to believe it. But Akito's words play louder than the others. 'You will only destroy him! Someone like you could **never **be good enough for Hatsuharu! No one can love a person like you, Isuzu. NO ONE!' I finally say, "No...destroy you...."

This makes the person hold me tighter. "You won't destroy me by being near me. Being **away **from you is what could destroy me. I want you in my life, Rin. I need you in my life. Without you, there is no Sohma Hatsuharu. You are the air that I breathe, the light that I see by, you are everything to me, Rin.

Even though I can't see him, I try and return his embrace. My vision finally clears, to reveal the only one for me. Tears are freely falling down his face. I delicately brushed them away from his face. "Tadaima, Haru." He says, "Okaeri." And I know that everything is okay.


	2. My Fallen Angel

Authors note- yay! People liked Paper Flowers! I guess I'll write more with it. This chapter is in Haru's POV, and the pairing is still RinxHaru. And why Ritsu? Cause I like Ritsu, and he needs more to do in the series. Short chappy, I know, but oh well. Its gonna get longer later.

I don't think that I've ever felt so relieved when my Lovely Girl spoke to me that simple word. 'Tadaima.' I can't ever say that I've been so happy to hear that. But, she went limp in my arms after I said okaeri. Its now that I realised just how frail that she felt. She was painfully thin, almost as though she was made of toothpicks or something. She needs help. But there aren't many people that I can turn to that won't give her away to Akito. I guess its either Hatori-nii, or Shihan.

I almost forgot about Kureno. He had sat there, the whole time. "Kureno, please. Help her. I'm begging you. Akito can't hurt her like this anymore. If he's willing to do this to Rin, there's no telling what he'll do to any of us. Please." A sad smile crossed his face. "Hatsuharu-kun, there's not much that I can do without Akito noticing. But, I will help Isuzu out of here."

I gently laid her down on the lone futon in the room, and made my way back to the main house. I was on my way to Hatori-nii, when I ran into someone. "Oh! Sumimasen, sumimasen! Sumimasen, Hatsuharu-san!" This might work..."Ritsu-nee, please come with me, and hurry!" I grabbed his hand and ran back to Rin, ignoring Ritsu-nee's apologies.

When Ritsu-nee saw Rin, he was speechless. "Who did this to Isuzu-san?" It was all he could say. I said one word. "Akito." "Hatsuharu-san, I will help you and Isuzu-san. She can stay with my mother and myself as long as she needs. Akito-san won't think to look there." Kureno nodded his head in agreement. "Ritsu-san, Hatsuharu-kun, tonight, after Akito has gone to bed, I'll sneak Isuzu out of here. I'll tell Hatori of the situation, and we'll drive Isuzu to your place, Ritsu-san. However, you cannot see her for a while Hatsuharu-kun. It would be too suspicious if right after her disappearance, you left the main house as well."

Ritsu-nee and Kureno left the room, leaving me with Rin. My Lovely Girl. She's gone through so much. She protected me, at the cost of her own health. How can I look at her the same way? I'm not worthy of her love. She'd probably smack me for saying that.

As much as I want to, I can't stay with her until tonight. I wrote her a note on the back of a receipt I had in my pocket, reassuring her that she is loved. Even in sleep, she looks heavenly. A fallen angel that gave her love to a simple mortal. As I turned to leave, she murmured my name. A small smile came across her face.


	3. More Loved Than You Realise

Authors Note- Yay. More reviews. I like where this fic is going...kinda taking a break from To Set Them Free right now. Need to retweak it, and such. This chappy is Rin's POV, and sorry if the characters seem OOC. But I have an excuse, since the canon events haven't happened yet. Oh. Sonomi is the name that I made up for Ritsu's mother. She seems like a Sonomi to me.

I awoke to Kureno shaking me, whispering that we had to hurry. "Isuzu, Hatori-san is taking you to stay with Ritsu-san at the onsen. Its too dangerous for you to stay in the main house." I looked at him in confusion. "Kureno-nii, why are you here? Is this some sick joke of Akito's? Where's Haru? He was here. I know it." He gave me a gentle smile, as he handed me a piece of paper. "This is from Hatsuharu-kun. We told him not to come. If Akito finds out that he was here, I don't want to think about what he would do to you. Akito tends to blame you for events concerning Hatsuharu-kun, even if they weren't your fault."

That's the truth. Rather than think that Haru could do any wrong, its easier for him to blame me. I forced him to on many an occasion. It was easier for me too. I put Haru through so much pain. I bet this note is an angry one. I unfolded it to find it was the exact opposite.

_Rin-_

_I'm sorry that I can't be with you right now. As soon as I can, I'll come and see you. You don't have to worry about me anymore. This time, I'll protect you. Akito won't hurt you again. I promise. Aishiteru_

_-Haru_

I started crying as Kureno led me to Hatori-nii's car. God, how could I think that I could somehow live without Haru? I need him here with me. Thankfully, Hatori-nii didn't say anything about me crying. "Isuzu. How long have you been in the Cat's chamber?" He was shocked to hear that I had been in there for two weeks. "When we get to Ritsu's, I'm going to give you an examination. You're far too underweight." I didn't complain, and just climbed into the back seat. I rolled down the window, and saw Kureno begin to leave. "Kureno! I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me! Please tell Kagura and Hiro where I am. But, please, don't let Gure-nii find out. He'll take me back to Akito, I know it." He just nodded, and walked away. Hatori-nii started the car, and we left the main house. Hopefully, I won't have to come back here for a long time.

Hatori-nii and I don't really talk much. We never have needed to. He knows how uncomfortable I feel around most people. But, tonight was different."You need to get your hair evened out. And you'll need clothes. I know how much you dislike traditional clothing, but until I can get Ayame to get you some clothes, you'll just have to suffer. You might learn to like it." Dear God, no! Ayame-nii will try to dress me in something pink and lacy...I shudder at the thought. "Hatori-nii, can you have Kagura get the clothes from Ayame-nii? I don't trust him to pick my clothes. It'll be something bright and perky knowing him."

Somehow time seemed to pass by quicker than usual. Maybe its because I could actually see what time it was, or that I had someone to talk to. Before I knew it, we had reached the Sohma Onsen, home of the two most strangest people I have ever met. Sohma Sonomi and her 'daughter' Ritsu. The zodiac monkey and his mother are kind people, albeit psycho. They just apologize too damn much.

Ritsu was waiting at the front entrance for us. And no, I don't call him Ritsu-nee like Haru. That's just wrong on so many levels. "Welcome, Hatori-niisan, Isuzu-san. Please come this way. We have a room prepared for you, Isuzu-san." Okay, is something wrong with Ritsu? He hasn't apologized yet.

The room that he prepared for me was elegant, and simple at the same time. The furniture was a dark wood, polished so that it shined. A futon lay on the ground, with a pale blue blanket on it. A door was open, leading to the springs that this place was famous for. This is pure heaven compared to my last room.

Ritsu left the room as Hatori-nii prepared his medical supplies. He gave me a full body examination, unfortunately. He muttered to himself the whole time, but quietly so that I couldn't understand what he said. When he was done, he called for Ritsu and his mother. When they entered the room, he just gave Sonomi a piece of paper, and left.

Sonomi almost fainted when she saw me. I haven't looked in a mirror lately, so I have no idea how I look, but I'm assuming its not good.

Then started the fun part. They literally ripped off my robe, and dragged me into the springs. They scrubbed me for God knows how long, and finally rinsed me. It was embarrassing in a way, and yet comforting. They gave me a soft bathrobe to wear as they got ready to cut the rest of my once long hair. Of the things I've gone through in the past two weeks, losing my hair was the worst. I'll never forgive Akito for that, so long as I live.

As I felt the scissors on what was left of my hair, I began crying. Ritsu noticed before his mother, and just pulled me into his arms. No apologies. No words. I held on to him for dear life as I cried for the second time that night. After a while he just let go, and asked, "Isuzu-san? Are you ready to go through this?" I just nodded, and held his hand.

Sonomi was mercifully quick. She had cut my hair into a length that brushed my shoulders, like

Kisa's, but layered around my face. Sonomi gave me new clothes, a simple light green yukata, and slippers to wear. They let me have some time to myself, and offered a phone, so that I could make a phone call.

I thought of calling Haru, but I figure Kagura and her mother must be worried sick about me. I dialed their number and waited for someone to pick up.

It was Kagura that answered the phone. "This is Sohma Kagura speaking." Thank God.

"Kagura? Its me."

She paused. "Isuzu? Where are you? We've been worried sick!"

"I'm at Ritsu's. I'm going to be staying here for a while."

"Why? Why are you with Ritchan?"

"Its not safe for me at the main house, Kagura. Do you want to know where I've been for the past two weeks?"

"Isuzu? What happened to you? You never talk this much."

"Akito locked me in the Cat's room for the past two weeks, Kagura. He put me through hell. Kureno and Haru found me today. They asked Ritsu if I could stay with him, so that Akito won't find me."

"Oh God. Thats it. I'm coming to see you tomorrow Isuzu. I'll bring you your things. Do you want me to tell anyone?"

"No one."

"Okaa-san is home. I have to go. Please take care of yourself Isuzu. You are loved more than you realise. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi."


	4. Pain and Respect

Authors Note - Oh happy days! Just read Chappy 105, and FINALLY Akki got what's coming to her. Maybe now, they'll show Akira and what happened to him. Even though my version is different from the canon, I might work in Akito's breakdown. I must thank my reviewers, for without them, I would have stopped after the first chappy. The points of view skip around in this one. The italics will say who. Also, the song isn't mine. Its Lacuna Coil's 'Cold Heritage' from their album _Unleashed Memories._ I only used part of it, tho.

_Sohma Hiro_

I found a letter from Haru-nii in the mailbox today. I had been worried, because of what I said to him, and especially after word spread about Rin's disappearance. Mother said not to worry, but I'm finding that hard to do. The only way to know is to read the letter.

_**Hiro-**_

_**I don't think that I can thank you enough for telling me about what Akito did to Rin.**_

_**After I left you and Kisa, Kureno and I found her in the Cat's chamber. Akito had locked her in there for over two weeks, and abused her. Her hair was cut off in random pieces, and she hadn't eaten for most of the time. She is staying with Ritsu-nee right now, and is doing better from what Hatori-nii has said. But, what I need you to do is not tell anyone where she is, other than your mother. If word gets out that Rin had help to escape, any of us could be in trouble. **_

_**-Haru**_

I can't believe that Akito hated Rin enough to do something like this. This has to stop. Akito has hurt too many people. He doesn't care who it is. If they're in his way, then he'll get rid of them. I won't let him do this anymore...

_Sohma Hatori_

God, will that hack stop calling! This is the tenth time Shigure has called me. Each time, asking over and over where Isuzu is. I knew that he was loyal to Akito, but this is ridiculous. But this message is different. Its angry.

"Ha-san, answer the phone, dammit. Are you trying to anger our God? Is this making you happy? You know how well Akito takes betrayal. Please, Hatori, tell me where Rin is."

I won't tell. Even if my life depends on it. That child has been hurt more than any of us. She needs a chance to live. Away from the main house. Away from those that have hurt her. So I will do what I can to protect her. She's so young, but those eyes...they have the look of an injured animal. Afraid to trust, afraid of everyone. Ready to strike back at the slightest threat. I can only hope that Hatsuharu can restore that girl to the child that I remember.

_Honda Tohru_

At school today, Hatsuharu-san asked to speak to Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun and I at lunch. He said that he had something important to tell us. During my classes, I was thinking about what he could have to say. Maybe its about Hiro-san's sister? Or could they have gotten news about Isuzu-san's condition?

When it was time for lunch, the three of us made our way to the roof. Hatsuharu-san was waiting for us, along with Momiji-kun. Both of them had sad looks on their faces. Kyou-kun was the first to speak. "Well, Haru? What do you have to say?"

A brief look of anger flashed in Hatsuharu-san's eyes before he spoke to us. He wasn't 'Black'. At least not yet. "Its about Rin. Akito had locked her up for two weeks away from the rest of the family. He cut off her hair. He broke her. When Kureno and I found her, she wouldn't respond at first. She had gone inside her self. Even now, she could break again."

I couldn't help it. I started to cry.

"She's staying at the Onsen with Ritsu-nee. Honda-san, I think she might like to see you. She needs a friend in her life other than me."

Yuki-kun finally spoke. "Haru? You've spoken all about Rin, but what about you? Are you alright?"

Something inside Hatsuharu-san snapped. He dropped to his knees. "Hiro told me why Rin broke up with me. Akito had pushed her out of a _window. _A _window._ All because he didn't want her near me. It was my fault. And yet, she protected me...even now. She didn't say why Akito put her in the room, but I know it had something to do with me. She was afraid that I would get hurt. She'd rather let herself be hurt than me. Akito had even convinced her that she would hurt me. Why? Yuki, why can't I be with her? Is there something so wrong about it? I need her. I want to see her!" Yuki-kun pulled Hatsuharu-san into his arms, and held him close. Hatsuharu-san sobbed on Yuki-kun's shoulder, and I faintly heard him say 'Rin'.

Kyou-kun put his hand on my head. "Come on. Lets leave Haru and the Rat alone for a while." We left the roof, and Kyou-kun and I sat on the stairs. "You know, how I used to be jealous of Isuzu? Now I truly can't say that I'm jealous of her anymore. After what Haru said about her, I can now see why I should be glad that I'm not officially a Jyuunishi. I thought, that as the cat, my life was hell. But she has gone through more than I ever did. At least I had Shishou. She didn't really have anyone till Haru, and then she had to give him up. I respect her strength." I didn't say anything. Isuzu-san, I'm sorry.

_Sohma Rin_

Kagura has already left. I had never been so happy to see her before. As soon as she saw me, she dropped the bags she held, and ran to me. We sat and cried for most of the afternoon. She brought me my things, like she said. Including, most surprisingly, my diploma. I could have sworn that I ditched enough not to graduate...wait. Did I say ditch? I mean was sick enough not to graduate.

She skipped school to see me, so she could only stay for a few hours. As she left, I told her something that surprised her. "I'm sorry that I made you and okaasan worry. I know I never call you this, but oneesan, please come back soon." Kagura's eyes filled with tears, as she replied, "Isuzu, I'm happy to have someone like you as my younger sister. Please take care of yourself."

I unpacked my stuff, to find a new CD with a note attached. _'I know that you've been wanting this for a while, so I picked up a copy for you. Don't worry about paying me back. Kagura.' _I am so lucky to have people like Kagura and Haru in my life. I can't ever thank them enough.

I listened to the songs, but one in particular stood out amongst the others.

_**Don't tell me why  
I'm so near to commit a crime  
When I stay alone here in front of you  
I'm here**_

Illusion falls when you're not honest about the way you feel  
I know I need only your voice

Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
(Forgive me, forgive me)  
Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
(Forgive me, forgive me)

I don't know why  
There's a limit to defy  
With the vision of the future at my feet  
I'm here

The night embrace me while  
This picture simply blows me away  
I feel I'll need only your voice

And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
Reveal the light in me  


_**And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
Believe in light in me  
And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
Reveal the light in me**_

And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
I've never  
Never felt myself this way before  
I don't want to leave you with my tears  
If you'll disappear  
Believe in the light in me

Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
(Forgive me, forgive me)  
Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
(Forgive me, forgive me)

It suits how my life has been lately, doesn't it?


	5. I Wanted To Protect Him

Authors Note - The only good thing about being sick, is that it gives me time to write. So as last chapter I mentioned Akki's mental breakdown, I'm gonna have that be the main part to this one. Although, as usual, my version is gonna be different from the canon. So sue me XP As such, the chappy is gonna be on the short side. Akki's POV, and the rating might go up in later chapters...

Its been two days since that bitch escaped. No one knows where she is. Or so they say.

I hear foot steps coming this way, along with the voice of one of my maids. Hatsuharu yells at her rudely to go away. Yuki is with him as well.

Hatsuharu bursts into my room, with the maid berating him for being so rude. I excuse the maid, and ask Hatsuharu what is wrong. This is clearly a mistake

"Akito, why the hell did you torture Rin like that? She didn't deserve any of those things!"

What? Why is he acting like this? "Hatsuharu, I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I have any reason to hurt Isuzu like you claim I have? It hurts me very deeply that you would think that I am capable of something like that." I gave him a smile, hoping that he would let the matter drop.

"Dammit Akito, stop smiling! _Don't lie to me!_" Oh God. I've never seen Hatsuharu this angry. Or anyone like this before. Yuki spoke quietly, "Akito, please. Tell him the truth. For his sake and yours."

They want the truth? I'll never give it to them. "Hatsuharu, I don't know why you are getting so worked up over that pathetic horse. I didn't do a thing to her. And if I did, you don't have any proof. Anything that she did, she brought on her self. Divine punishment of sorts."

Yuki had to grab Hatsuharu to keep him from attacking me. "YOU LIAR! You put her in the hospital! You _broke _her! I don't know if she'll ever truly recover from that! How can you be so _cruel_ to some one that you have a 'bond' with? You're supposed to be there for her! Not add on to her suffering! You almost killed her! I HATE YOU!" Hatsuharu broke free from Yuki's grasp. I closed my eyes, fearing what was to come.

He struck me.

Kureno came in the room as I hit the ground. He and Yuki pulled a still raging Hatsuharu away from me. He stopped fighting back. As he turned to leave, he said to me, "I'll never forgive you."

Hatsuharu? No. This can't be happening. "Hatsuharu! Wait! _Don't leave! _HATSUHARU!" Come back.

Why? He said that they were supposed to love me. This shouldn't be happening. This is just some nightmare. It has to be.

I was trying to protect him. That's all. I didn't want to see him hurt by Isuzu. Was that so wrong?

Hatsuharu is one of the few friends that I had as a child. I can't accept this. I don't want to lose another person that I care for. Father, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, and now Hatsuharu...

If only I could go back to those days. When everyone was still close to me. Back when he was still alive.

"Father...Father...please...Help me."

I can hear his voice, after so many years. **_Akito, everything will be alright. Father is here. I won't let them hurt you anymore..._**


	6. Pretty in Pink

Authors Note- Yet another chappy. I know the last one was kinda confusing if you haven't read recent chapters, but oh well. Ah, yes...GLOMPS reviewers! Had to do that. This chappy is Rin's POV, as she and Ritsu go shopping...

Dammit! None of my clothes fit me anymore. Cause I lost all that weight, everything I own is too big for me now. Now all I have is the yukata Sonomi gave me.

When I told Sonomi and Ritsu, they both started freaking out. Running about yelling 'Gomen nasai!' and other such. While they were acting like fools, I called the one person that could even have something in my size.

_HELLO! This is Sohma Ayame! I'm afraid that I am far too busy at the moment to speak to you, unfortunately. But, if you could please leave me a message, I'll be more than happy to call you as soon as I finish. _The one time I need Ayame-nii, he isn't there. 'Ayame-nii...This is Isuzu. I need some clothes...I'm at Ritsu's. Please call.'

By the time I hung up, Ritsu and Sonomi had stopped freaking out. Of the two, I'd rather spend the day with Ritsu, so I'll ask him to come with me. 'Ritsu, umm...Will you go shopping with me? I need to get some clothes." He gave me one of his rare smiles, and nodded.

We made a strange pair, to say the least. A 'woman' in a traditional kimono, and me in Ritsu's mens clothing. His pants were a little too big, and my tank top didn't fit me either. I swear I could feel their stares.

Surprisingly enough, we made it through all the stores with out any incidents. No freak outs. No transformations. It's a miracle. Just as I thought we were home free, a familiar voice called to us. "Rin! Riitchan! Yoohoo!" Oh God. Its Ayame-nii.

"Rin, darling, I just got your message. Come to my shop, and we'll find something just right!" We had no choice. Ritsu and I followed Ayame-nii to his shop, rather, were dragged. Ritsu seemed amused by Ayame-nii's antics. God knows why.

"Mine! We're back! Please get those clothes that we discussed!" Mine, Ayame-nii's eccentric assistant, popped out from nowhere, with an arm full of dark colored fabrics. There was no pink in sight, thank God.

"Come with me, Isuzu-chan! You'll just _love _what the shopkeeper picked out. He had some help from one of your cousins. He seemed to know you very well...Hatsuharu-kun, I mean." Haru? He was here?

The clothes were all in shades of black, red, dark blue, and one in pink. You name it, he had it. But surprisingly, my favorite was the pink. It was a pale pink dress, with black lace on the straps and trim. It came with a black lace choker, with a cherry blossom hanging from it. Haru must have picked it out. He's the only one that knows that my favorite flower is cherry blossoms.

I wore the dress to show Ritsu and Ayame-nii how I looked. I got a smile from Ritsu, and Ayame-nii...well, lets just say he wouldn't shut up. I wasn't listening until I heard him say, "Haru, you must come see how lovely Rin looks right now!"

The door to the shop opened. "God, Rin. You look so beautiful. My lovely girl."


	7. Plans of Cherry and Lace

Authors note- another chappy...glomps reviewers This chappy is at the same time as 'Pretty in Pink' its from Haru's POV... and yes, I support Aya X Mine.

I spoke to Kagura-nee today. She had gone to see Rin two days ago. She said that Rin looked better, but she was still under weight a few pounds. Knowing how little Rin eats, those few pounds will probably stay off.

"You know Haru? I think that after this, Isuzu is gonna want to go get some new clothes. You know how picky she is about how they fit. Lets surprise her. I already called Ayame-nii and Ritsu-nee to arrange it. When Isuzu goes out shopping, Ritsu-nee will go with her. Before they leave, he'll call here. Then, you'll go to Ayame-nii's shop, and pick out Isuzu's new clothes. Ayame-nii will bring them there, so that she can see you."

I gotta hand it to Kagura-nee. She's got this all figured out. "Thanks Kagura-nee." The phone rang. It was Ritsu-nee.

I left then, and went to see Ayame-nii. And with out getting lost too.

I never really go to see Ayame-nii that often. He usually tries to dress me up. I don't mind it, I'd just rather not. Aside from new years, I rarely see him. He's usually working in his shop.

When I arrived, Kuramae-san greeted me as usual. She is the only person that I've seen work there. But I don't know if she knows about the Curse or not. She's kind, despite her penchant for dressing people up. I heard that she did that to Honda-san once. It was the kind of outfit that Rin would never wear, even if it meant complete freedom from the main house. All white and lacy.

Apparently, Ayame-nii was taking an order for an outfit. She said that he would be done in a few minutes. While I waited, I looked through the clothes that she and Ayame-nii had made. They were all nice looking, but nothing really caught my eye.

Until I came across this pale pink dress. It was so pale that it was almost white. It was a v-neck, what's the term... oh. Spaghetti strapped? It looked as though on Rin, it would fall to her knees. With a few adjustments, it would be perfect for her. I took it off the hook it was on, and put it on the table. I continued walking around, looking for something to go with it. I found a spool of black lace, that had a cherry blossom print on it. It would work perfectly.

When Ayame-nii was done, I showed him what I found. "Splendid, Hatsuharu-kun! You have good taste! Mine and I will make the dress absolutely perfect for your darling Isuzu-chan! Mine! We have work to do! Oh, Hatsuharu-kun, I laid out all the clothes that I have that Isuzu-chan might like, so please pick them out!" Things seem to be going well. I don't know how much longer I can go with out seeing her.

Those two work faster and harder than anyone I've ever seen. In an hour, they finished the dress. They used the lace on the straps, and around the hems. They took more of the lace to tie it around the waist of the dress, kinda like a belt. Kuramae-san had also made a matching choker, that had a cherry blossom on it that matched the color of the dress.

Ritsu-nee called. He said that they were getting ready to go home. Ayame-nii then left to 'run into them.' While we waited for them to come, I spent time with Kuramae-san.

"Hatsuharu-kun, may I ask you a question? Just how much do you care about Isuzu-chan? From what the shopkeeper said, it seems as though the two of you are meant to be together." Just what did he tell Kuramae-san?

"Rin is the world to me. We were apart for a time, and I felt as though I would never be happy again. She's gone through so much, it scares me at times. She feels the need to protect me, and has done so at the cost of her own health. She was pushed from a second story window once, just because she cared about me. I love her, and I'm terrified that she'll be hurt again. If I truly lost her, and could never get her back, I would die." Kuramae-san just smiled at me. "That's the way I feel about the shopkeeper. The two off us have a lot in common. But, unlike the shopkeeper and I, you and Isuzu-chan have a chance to be together. Speaking of which, I can hear them coming. You'd better go hide!"

Kuramae-san pushed me into a rack of costumes in the front of the shop. I heard the door open, and Kuramae-san welcomed Rin, Ritsu-nee, and Ayame-nii into the shop. Rin and Kuramae-san went into the back room so that they could try on the clothes that I picked out. Ritsu-nee pulled me out of the rack that I had been hiding in. "Thanks, Ritsu-nee. Tell me, how has she been doing?"

"Isuzu-san has been doing just fine. She seems happier away from the main house, but I can tell that she is still worried about being found. She has been a little lonely. Seeing you should make her better. Perhaps, we could arrange for Tohru-san and the others to see her. I know she wants to see Satsuki-san and Hinata-san. She hasn't had the opportunity to see them. Oh. It sounds as though I'm needed by Ayame-niisan. Please excuse me."

And I was left to wait.

Rin must have worn the dress, because I heard Ayame-nii saying loudly how 'extravagantly beautiful' she looked. When he said, "Haru, you must come see how lovely Rin looks right now!" I opened the door.

I've never seen Rin look so breathtakingly stunning. The dress fit her perfectly. Her short hair, pulled back with some spare lace as a head band, suited her just as well as her long hair did. A look of shock came over her face as she saw me.

"God, Rin. You look so beautiful. My lovely girl."


	8. Hold Me Gently

Authors Notes- Eheheheh...I'm so mean...I was going to have Chapter Seven be from Rin's POV, but then when I started writing it, it made more sense to have Haru have a chapter to go with Rin's. Still have no idea where I'm going to go with this. Suggestions are always welcome, but flames will used to cook my dinner. And when Aya says that 'the horse and snake stick together' its referring to an old myth about the zodiac, in which the horse and snake were the only ones that didn't cry at the death of their God.

I couldn't keep myself under control. As soon as he spoke, I ran and threw myself into his arms. He caught me, and spun me around in a circle. He held me so tight, as though he was afraid that if he let go, I would disappear.

He was trembling. Or was I? I didn't know or care. Just the fact that I was in his arms was all that mattered to me. We stayed like that for what could have been an eternity.

Ayame-nii and Mine had long since left the room. Ritsu gently coughed to let us know that he was still there. "Isuzu-san, Hatsuharu-san, lets go. Its getting late, and its around dinner time, is it not? We wouldn't want to trouble Ayame-niisan any further, would we?"

We had barely opened the door, when we were attacked by Ayame-nii and Mine. "Ah, there is nothing like young love! The decadence of youth! If only there was some way to capture it for those whose youth has ended...Ah, don't mind me! Ha-san should be here soon with the car to take you and Rin back, Ritsu. Perhaps we can go and have dinner when he arrives, no?" ugh...that look on Ayame-nii's face, it was purely disturbing. He spends **WAY **too much time with Gure-nii...I think I have a new found respect for Tori-nii. He must have the patience of a saint to have put up with those two for so long.

Ayame-nii grabbed me from Haru, and held me at arms length. He smiled at me, and pulled me into an awkward hug. He whispered to me, "Rin, if there's anything that I can do for you, tell me. I will be more than willing to help you. After all, the horse and the snake have to stick together, right?" And all this time, I thought Ayame-nii was a fool. Yuki, you have no idea how lucky you are to have Ayame-nii in your life. "But, if you could, could you model for me one of these days? Nothing bright, I promise! I'll find things that you would like." okay, maybe not so lucky, but oh well. "Sure."

Oh. My. God. HELP! Ayame-nii and Mine grabbed me and started dancing about in a circle. Haru and Ritsu were laughing at me as I tried to keep up. That is until THEY were pulled in. It was stupid, and fun at the same time. I was laughing so hard that I was crying. I can't remember the last time I did that.

"Ayame. What are you doing with my patient?" Tori-nii proceeded to hit Ayame-nii's head with his briefcase. Ouch. From the sound of it, it must of hurt. "Ha-san! We were celebrating Rin being my newest model, that's all!" If anything, Tori-nii looked more unamused. "You'll have to wait until she recovers. And until Akito is done having his witch hunt for Isuzu. But I think that may be soon. Something you said to him, Hatsuharu, broke him. He's just been moping about in his room for the past few days, according to Kureno." What? The bastard finally got what was coming to him? Is this some whacked out dream? I must be dreaming. Any minute, I'll wake up.

"Ha-san? Can we all go get dinner together? Then, I promise you can take Rin and Ritchan home. Please?" Ayame-nii gave Tori-nii the biggest puppy dog look I've ever seen. Not even Kisa and Momiji can do one that good. If he could, I bet Tori-nii would have shot Ayame-nii.

"Fine. But no night long meals."

Ayame-nii and Mine grabbed Tori-nii, and dragged him out the door. Ritsu followed them saying "Sumimasen, Hatori-niisan, I know I shouldn't be laughing..." Haru turned to look at me, and reached out for my hand. "Lets go, Lovely Girl."

"I'll follow you wherever you go, but let me put my boots back on first."


	9. The Person He Wanted Me To Become

Authors Note- Happy? But, this chappy wont be about Rin and Haru sadly. Its another Akki one. Sorta. More like Akira. Whatever.

Its been a week since Hatsuharu and I last spoke.

That bitch Ren came to see me today. I thought I told Kureno that I wasn't to be disturbed. She just gave me an envelope and said, "This is for you." Why does that whore have to be my mother of all people? I'd gladly take even someone like that Honda girl.

That envelope just sits on my table. I haven't touched it since Ren put it there. Something keeps telling me to open it, but I won't. Knowing Ren, its been rigged with poison. Curiosity killed the cat, so they say. But I'm not as foolish as a cat. I'll open it, and I won't 'die'.

Inside the envelope is a book. A picture falls out to land on my lap. Its of me and my parents. Back when my father was alive, and before my mother lost her damn mind. We were happy then.

On the inside of the book was a note.

_To my darling child,_

_I am truly sorry that I had to leave you and your mother. I wish that I could be there to watch you grow into the lovely young woman that I know you will be. But I have faith that you will be a better person than your mother and I have ever been. _

_Things are most likely hard for you right now. To carry the weight of a curse is a formidable burden for anyone to bear. Akito, when things become difficult to cope with, there will always be someone there to aid you. You may not see it, but not everyone is against you. _

_So long as you show kindness to those around you, you will never be alone. It may be hard to do at times, but treat them as you would want to be treated. Even if you may not like that person, or are jealous of them, still show them compassion. And with time, even if they don't love you, they will at least accept you. For if you betray them, they will not hesitate to do the same to you. Once a Jyuunishi has renounced their God, they will never return. _

_Learn from your predecessors mistakes. They were all cruel to the Jyuunishi of their times. The God is supposed to be benevolent, not full of malevolence like they were. It is no wonder that the Jyuunishi desire freedom from Gods like them. Treat them with respect, even the Cat. None of them asked to be cursed, just as you did not. _

_This book has been passed down in the family amongst the Gods of the Jyuunishi. Read it, so that you will succeed where they failed. I have complete confidence in you. I will be proud of everything that you do, wether it may be wrong or right. It shows that you are alive, and that even Gods can make mistakes, the same as mortals. Do not wallow in misery over the mistakes you make. Learn from them, and learn to move on, and to be humble enough to ask for forgiveness when you must. _

_Akito, you are my most treasured person, and I will always be with you._

_Your Father_

Tou-sama...you are right. I've been a horrible God. I've hurt those closest to me out of pure spite.

I keep preaching about the Bond that I share with the Jyuunishi, when I'm the one that has broken it. I can understand why Yuki and Isuzu have left. If I had been in the same positions as them, I would have most likely done the same things as they.

But, I am still uncertain of things.

I have to think.

I must leave.

"Kureno!"

Kureno, the only one that is still close to me after all this time. He could have left so many times over the years, but he didn't. "Yes, Akito?"

"I'm leaving. I don't know if or when I'll be back. I need time to think about things. Don't let Shigure or any of the Jyuunishi know exactly where I am at. Please take care of things while I am gone."

He looks at me in shock. "Where do you plan to go?"

"Anywhere I can. Most likely the vacation home in Kyoto. Its where I've always been able to get my head straight."

This is what I need to do. Shut myself away from the main house and its secrets. I must become the person that Tou-sama wanted me to be.

I write notes to Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, and Hatsuharu. Although I doubt that they will read them, I feel that I must explain what I plan to do. I can only hope that they can forgive me for the things I've done over the years.

Even if the world I long for will burn to ash before I can reach it, I will still try. In some miracle, we can meet again.


	10. Save Me

Authors Note- A big thanks to my most faithful reviewers- KawaiiAyu and Haruko Sohma! The fact that you have stuck with this story for so long makes me so happy! And to everyone else- gives out cookys this chappy goes back to Rin's POV...please don't hurt me...

I haven't had so much fun for a long time! Ayame-nii took us all out for dinner at this little Chinese restaurant by his shop, and it was insane to say the least. The hostess even asked Tori-nii if he and Ritsu were seeing each other, and gave them her blessing when we left! The look on Tori-nii's face was priceless...if only I had a camera...

Before we left, Haru promised to bring the others to see me. Apparently Honda was worried about me. I don't know why she even bothers with me. But I am thankful that she is here to help the family, even if she gets on my nerves at times. But more than her, I want to see Hiro and find out how his mother and his new little sister are doing. Hiro and Hinata...a good combination.

When Ritsu and I got home, it was late. His mother had already gone to bed. He had some work to do for something or other, and went to his room. I'd like to say that I made it to my own...

"Rin."

It was the last thing that I heard.

I awoke, tied to a bed, left only in my underwear.

The room was completely dark. No lights.

I could faintly hear someone talking in the next room.

"I don't care what happens to me! That little bitch made me lose the one person that I care about! She must pay for what she's done, Hatori. Its as simple as that. I'll make sure that she'll never hurt Akito again."

Oh God.

He hung up the phone, and walked back in the room. The lights came back on.

"Gure-nii, why?"

He didn't respond. He just looked up and down my body with those sick eyes of his. He walked up to me, and started speaking.

"Its all your fault Rin. You hurt her. If you had stayed in the Cage like a good girl, none of this would have to happen." What is he talking about? "Gure-nii, I don't understand. What did I do to make you angry? Please, tell me."

"You betrayed your God. You caused Hatsuharu to hurt Akito. The two of you hurt her. She left me. She may never come back. And for that, you must pay."

Akito...is a girl? I never knew that. 'He' always dresses and speaks like a boy...

He began touching me.

"And now, I'm gonna take you up on that offer you made to me."

I started screaming. "HARU! TORI-NII! SOMEBODY HELP ME, _PLEASE!_"

No one came.

I have never felt more filthy in my life. I won't say the things that he did to me. I can't.

He let me go after God knows how long. We had been in a seedy love motel the whole time

I wandered through out the city, looking for someone, anyone that I knew.

But then I realised that no one other than the other Sohma's knew who I was.

I made my way to a bridge, over looking the river. It had been raining recently, so the river was full. I stood there for an eternity, just watching the leaves flow through it.

"Isuzu-san...What's wrong?" It was the Honda girl and her two friends. I threw my self at her, and started crying. They helped me back to the black haired girls house.

Please help me That's all I need.


	11. Its Not My Fault

Authors Note- Please don't kill me. But, don't worry, cause Gure-Gure is gonna get his cosmic bitch slap soon enough. Lets see...POV's skip about in this chappy, and like before, just look for the italics. And the phone calls will have (bleh) when Rin is talking.

_Honda Tohru_

I had been spending my day with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. We had gone to see a movie, and go shopping. We were on our way to Hana-chan's house when I saw someone that looked very familiar.

It was Isuzu-san.

She looked horrible. Her dress was ripped and barely stayed on her body. Bruises stood out on her pale skin. She was barefoot, and there was blood around the ground where she stood.

Isuzu-san appeared to have lost all will to live.

I ran up to her, and called her name. When she turned to look at me, tears began to fall down her face. She threw herself on to me, and was sobbing her heart out.

I looked to Hana-chan, and she just nodded.

The three of us took Isuzu-san with us to Hana-chan's house.

_Sohma Ritsu_

When I went to wake Isuzu-san this morning, she wasn't there. At first, I though that she was somewhere in the Onsen, but she was nowhere to be found.

I became worried, so I called Hatori-niisan. No one answered. I left a message, then called all the people that I could think of that she would turn to. None of them knew where she was.

By now, I was terrified.

Hatsuharu-san, and the others at the main house were now going to look for her. I feel sorry for the person that hurts her. An ox is never pleasant to deal with when angry.

_Hanajima Megumi_

Onee-san came home with another girl. They took her upstairs to her room, and Arisa-san came back down after a few minutes. "Megumi, will you help me with the first-aid kit? Isuzu there is pretty messed up." I just nodded, and got the things for Arisa-san.

Isuzu-san was laying on Onee-san's bed, with her head in Tohru-san's lap. She was crying uncontrollably, as though someone close to her had died.

We bandaged her up, and gave her some clean clothes to wear. We led her into the guest room, and she almost instantly fell asleep. Tohru-san stayed with her for a while, then came back.

"Tohru-kun, who is Isuzu to you? Her electric waves are similar to the Sohma's."

"She is Sohma Isuzu-san. She is one of Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun's cousins. She has gone through some hard times lately, to say the very least. But I don't know what happened to her to make her like that. I've never seen her that upset before."

"Chaos. Isuzu's waves are very chaotic. Pain. Betrayal. Shame. Disgust. All are surrounding that girl's soul."

"Maybe we should call her family? They are probably worried by now, you think?"

That seems like the best idea. But then again, from the looks of things, the person that hurt Isuzu-san is someone close, like a family member.

Before we could call, the phone rang. I answered.

"By any chance, is Honda-san there?"

I handed the phone to Tohru-san.

"This is Honda Tohru...Yuki-kun? Is something wrong? Its alright, Isuzu-san is with us. She was hurt. Hana-chan is letting her stay as long as she needs to... What? They want to speak with her? She's asleep. We'll have her call home when she wakes up."

For her sake, she had better wake up soon.

_Sohma Hatori_

I regret telling Shigure that I would never go against him. He has gone too far. Akito didn't leave because of Isuzu. It was _for _her and the others that she's hurt over the years. But, love makes people blind.

As soon as Hatsuharu found out that something happened to Isuzu, he immediately went 'black'. He left within a matter of minutes, swearing that he would find her. Kagura and Momiji left together. Kureno stayed at the main house, incase she tried to get in touch. I took Hiro, his mother, and Kisa with me. When we get to Ayame's shop, Kisa is going to go with him and his assisstant

If only we could all have mothers like Satsuki. She doesn't care about the curse. She enjoys the fact that her son turns into a sheep. None of us would have turned out this way.

If only Akito had explained to Shigure why she felt the need to leave. None of the circumstances matter. We just need to get Isuzu home.

_Sohma Isuzu_

Where am I?

"My name is Hanajima Saki. You are at my house. Tohru-kun brought you here."

A girl in all black sat by the bed. Something about her seems familiar.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I...I was raped. By my cousin. He blamed me for the one he loved leaving him...it wasn't my fault...It wasn't my fault Hanajima!" I started crying again. Hanajima pulled me into a tight embrace, and stroked my hair.

After a few minutes, a young boy, about Hiro's age came in with a phone. "You should call some of your family. They're looking for you."

"Thank you...um, your name is?"

He smiled at me. "Megumi."

"Thank you, Megumi."

I called the Onsen first. Ritsu and Sonomi must be worried sick.

"This is Sohma Sonomi, how may I aid you?"

(Sonomi? This is Isuzu.)

"Isuzu-jochan? Are you alright? I'm sorry for allowing you to disappear like that! Gomen nasai!"

(Its alright Sonomi. Please, don't apologize. I need help.)

"Of course! I'll call Hatori-bochan right away! Where are you?"

(I don't know the exact address. I'll give the phone to Hanajima, and she'll tell you.)

Hanajima gave the phone back to me when she was done. To my surprise, it was Ritsu on the other end.

"Isuzu-san, are you truly alright?"

(To be honest, no. I just want to go home. I'll tell you what happened then.)

"Please take care of yourself, Isuzu-san. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

(Thanks Ritsu. Its nice to know that someone like you is a part of my family.)

"Please don't say things like that. I'm not special."

(Alright. It will be our little secret then. Bye, Ritsu.)

The door opened as I hung up. "Isuzu-san! Are you feeling better?"

Honda and the blonde friend were back.

"To be honest Honda, I feel like shit."


	12. Luck

Authors Note-Be grateful that you are getting this chappy. A virus goton my compy and killdmy word processing program. I had to use WordPad to write this, which I don't recommend. Ispent God knows how long fixing this...Once again, a big thanks to KawaiiAyu and Haruko Sohma for always reviewing my work. And since they requested it, a certain someone is gonna get theres...As last chappy, (feh...) means talking to someone on the phone.

_Sohma Hatsuharu_

Where is she?

I knew things were going too good. I should have seen it coming.

At least I know that it isn't Akito's fault this time. He's been gone for over a week.

I am afraid of what I could do.

_Sohma Kyou_

That damn dog has been gone too.

Even I can see the 'coincidence.' Shigure must have done something to Isuzu.

Something is always happening to that girl. I can't believe that I was once jealous of her. Okay, I can, but still...

No one deserves the things she's gone through.

But, unless she says something, I don't have any proof.

That damn Rat came into the room. "Rin is with Honda-san."

"Well? Did she say if anything happened to her?"

He gave me one of his annoying as hell looks. "No. And its none of your concern."

None of my concern?

"I'm a part of this family too, you Goddamn rat! I may not get along with her well, but I have known Isuzu longer than most! I am worried for her, and for Haru! In case you haven't thought, Haru is probably tearing him self up right now! God knows what he could do right now! So tell me! Did something happen to Isuzu?"

I must have shocked him. "Will you pay attention for once? Honda-san did not say if something was wrong with Rin. I don't know."

Damn it all. I had better tell Haru about this. The sooner he gets his revenge, the less hurt the dog will be. I hope.

_Sohma Kureno_

I can't believe that. Even though I know that Hatori-niisan wouldn't lie about something like this, I still find it hard to believe.

Why would Shigure-niisan take Isuzu-san?

Even though I promised her, I have to call Akito.

After all, she might be concerned, after her change of heart about Isuzu. Especially since this involves her 'favorite'...

"Hello?"

(Akito? I apologize for calling you, but its an emergancy.)

"Kureno? What is going on?"

(Shigure-niisan found Isuzu-san. He kidnapped her. And possibly raped her.)

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke, Kureno? For your sake, it had better be."

(I'm sorry, but its true He called Hatori-niisan to tell him. I think that Shigure-niisan has lost his mind.)

"I'm coming home. Something has to be done. I'll never forgive him for this. He knew how I felt about her at that time. Even though she isn't my favorite member of the Jyuunishi, there is still the bond between us. Its the least that I can do, for all the things that I have done to her."

(When will you be back?)

"As soon as I can. Please tell Hatori."

(Yes.)

_Sohma Hatori_

Of all people, I never expected Sonomi-san to call me.

"Pardon me, Hatori-bochan."

(What is it, Sonomi-san?)

"Isuzu-jochan has just called us. She is at the following address, and would like for you to take her back to the Onsen, if that is alright with you."

I scribbled the address onto a napkin.

"Then, if you'll excuse me."

Hiro and Satsuki looked at me, "Well? Has somebody found her?"

"Get in the car. We are going to get her right now."

No sooner than I started the car, my phone rang again.

(This is Sohma Hatori.)

"Hatori-niisan, this is Kureno. I called Akito. She is on her way home."

(Why did you call her, Kureno? This could turn into something that we cannot deal with.)

"I know, but still...Akito has the right to know. She wasn't mad at Isuzu, she was just...I don't know how to explain it. I think she's just frustrated with the things that Shigure-niisan has done lately."

(She has every right to be. I am going to pick Isuzu up right now. She is staying at a friend of Honda-kun's right now. I will call when we get there.)

To quote Shigure, this could most likely turn out badly. Very badly.

_Sohma Kyou_

It didn't take me long to find Haru. When he's angry, well, he sticks out like a bull in a china shop.

"Haru!"

He turned to look at me. I don't think that I have ever seen him like this. He has this look in his eyes...I don't think words can even begin to describe it.

"Shigure is gone! Isn't it funny that he disappears at the same time Isuzu is nabbed from the Onsen?"

Shit. I don't want to be Shigure right now. If looks could kill, he would be dead in all of his future incarnations.

Haru didn't speak a single word. He just turned and started running back to Shigure's house. I could barely keep up with him.

When we were half way up the path, Haru suddenly sped up. He must have seen Shigure.

" **You son of a bitch**!"

Haru tackled Shigure.

Shigure didn't stand a chance.

Sohma Yuki

About an hour after the Cat left, I heard shouting.

I ran outside to see what was going on, and I could barely believe my eyes.

Haru was beating Shigure almost to the point of no recognition. Kyou just stood there, in shock.

I won't repeat the things that Haru was saying. They were foul, even to Kyou's ears.

I tried to talk Haru out of it, but Kyou stopped me. "I've tried that already. I can't stop him. The only person that could is Isuzu."

Fortunately, Haru had tired himself out not much after this. He just lay there on the ground, crying for Isuzu. Needless to say, Shigure couldn't really speak.

_Sohma Isuzu_

I was surprised. Honda's friends were both kind people. Even though Uotani was a forner gang member, and Hanajima could see 'electric waves'.

Words can't even begin to say how greatful I am to Hanajima and her brother.

When someone knocked on the door, I expected it to be Tori-nii.

It was Hiro. He threw himself onto me, and bear-hugged me for all he was worth. When he let go of me, Satsuki gave me a gentler version of her sons hug. Those two...

"Ack! Its you!" Hiro freaked out when he saw Megumi. I don't know why.

"Isuzu-chan, are you ready to go home?"

I looked at Hanajima. "Thank you so much for what you have done for me, Hanajima. I will always be greatful." She smiled at me. "If you ever need help, just come see me."

Uotani hugged me. "Girl, good luck. From the sounds of things, you'll need it."

"Thanks, Uotani."

To my surprise, Tori-nii came running in. "I'm sorry, but we must leave now. There is another family emergancy that I must attend to."

What?

"Tori-nii, whats going on?"

"Hatsuharu attacked Shigure."

Dear God. Haru, what have we gotten ourselves into now?


	13. Rest in Peaceful Sleep

Authors Note- Aigh. WordPad sucks! anyhoos...I think Im gonna finish this one up in a few chappys. Im still working on 'Arms of Grace' and rewriting 'To Set Them Free'. TSTF is warping my mind, and I lost the original chappys anyhoo. For that one, I will take any requests that y'all have, but keep in mind, its gonna be Rin and Haru. NO exceptions. And like the last few chapters, the formatting for this one will be the same. the song is 'Lullabye' by Creed.

_Sohma Hatori_

Normally, I am used to being pulled back and forth. But this is too much, even for me. I have not only Isuzu to take care of, now apparently, Shigure and Hatsuharu.

Isuzu hasn't spoken a single word since I picked her up. She must have been more affected by todays events than most. That child has every right to be upset. No matter what Shigure might think, none of these events were Isuzu's fault. There isn't anyone that can be blamed for this. Everyone is a victim.

_Sohma Kyou_

I feel helpless. Theres nothing that I can do or say to Haru to help him right now.

Isuzu, where are you? Haru needs you.

He is just laying there, seemingly lost in his own mind. The rat is trying to help Shigure, but I think it would be better just to wait for Hatori. But, no, the rat has to have things his own way. Spoiled brat.

_Sohma Akito_

I leave for a week, and everything falls apart.

In a way, this is all my fault. If only I had told Shigure why I left...

But, I can't waste my time on regrets.

I have to help Isuzu.

_Sohma Isuzu_

I can't talk. If I try to, I'll end up crying again.

Why did all this have to happen?

Listen to me, I sound like some pathetic angsty shoujo manga character.

I wasn't paying attention, until Tori-nii slammed on the breaks.

"What the heck do you think you are doing, Tori-jisan!" Satsuki proceeded to smack Hiro on the head for that remark.

"Tori-nii...whats wrong?"

He just got out of the car, and ran with his medical bag.

The rest of us followed him. Or tried to, seeing as my feet weren't in the condtion for running. Honda grabbed me, and helped me along.

Dear God...

I don't care about Shigure, but when I saw Haru laying there, something in me broke.

I had Honda help me as fast as she could over to Haru. Physically, he looked fine. But emotionally...

He's just as I was, before he and Kureno found me.

I put his head in my lap, and started stroking his hair. He was still crying.

I started singing to him. I only hope that it will calm him down.

_**Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep**_

If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you

Just give love to all

Oh my love…in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Will rest in peaceful sleep

I know there's one thing that  
you showed me  
That you showed me

Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all

Haru... please. Wake up.

_Sohma Hatsuharu_

I hurt.

Is it so wrong to want to be with her? Why should she be punished, when its all my fault?

God, I need her.

I can almost feel her here.

Its some kind of dream. I know it.

She's singing to me. She hasn't done that since we were children. She has to be here.

But, if I open my eyes, I'm afraid that she won't be there.

My tears stopped. I can feel myself start to fall asleep. Her voice has that quality to it. I'm just going to lay here, and let my self rest.


	14. The Monster Can't Get Us

Authors Note- Only a few more chappys left...Once again, a huge thanks to KawaiiAyu and Haruko Sohma for reviewing each chappy. I had a lot of time this weekend to plot out my fics, and I've decided to put "To Set Them Free' on hiatus until I can figure out WTF I'm going to do to it. Plus, when this one is done, I'm going to start up another one, along with updates for Arms of Grace. This one is kinda short, and its all in Rin's POV. Enjoy.

It took a while to get everyone back to Gure-nii's. I wasn't really supposed to be walking, Gure-nii was a complete wreck, and Haru was no help.

I felt sorry for Tori-nii. He was going to have a lot of work to do tonight. At least my feet could just be bandaged. Gure-nii apparently was _this _close to needing surgery. Haru was fine. Give him some sleep, and some ginger pork when he wakes up, and he can get over just about anything.

Kagura came over to help out. If there ever was a time when I was ecstatic to see her, it was now. The two of us, along with Honda and Satsuki made dinner. It turned out good. Usually when Kagura tries to cook, its some strange looking concoction...

By the time Tori-nii came out of Gure-nii's room, it was almost midnight.

It goes to show that one should never piss off a bull. That is, unless you have a death wish.

Rather than try to drop everyone off at the main house and Onsen, Tori-nii had us all stay at Gure-nii's for the night.

It was crowded to say the least.

Yuki let Tori-nii stay in his room. Kyou pitched a hissy-fit when Hiro slept with him. God, that cat can whine...Kagura and Satsuki stayed in Honda's. Haru and I took Gure-nii's study.

He was still asleep. I think all the worrying he did wore him out. My poor Haru...

I curled up on the floor next to him, and almost instantly fell asleep.

I woke a few hours later, to find him gone. He had gone into the kitchen, looking for food. Haru was stuffing himself full of leftovers when I walked in. I had almost forgotten just how much he can eat...

I sat there, and watched him. It was nice, just being the two of us in the room. When he was done eating, we cleaned the dishes that he used. Not speaking a single word the whole time.

There was things we had to say, but no words to say them with. Words could never describe how the two of us felt because of this incedent. We held hands as we walked back to the study.

Haru held on to me as we layed on the futon. It was though we were two children, hoping that if we stayed close, the monsters couldn't get us. I felt at peace in his arms. I always do.

We slept for the rest of the night, and a large part of the morning.

We weren't awakened until Kagura came to get us.

"Isuzu-chan, Haru-kun, wake up. We've all been called to the main house."


	15. Resolution of Bird and Horse

Authors Note- There should be only four more chappys or so, including a prologue. Once again, I must glomp Outsane, KawaiiAyu, Haruko Sohma and my other fans for faithfully reading this...This is kinda short again, but oh well. the next one should be a lot longer. Its from Akki's POV...Kaname, Sayaka, Aone and Inoru are of my creation. No steal.

This has been the longest day of my life.

Right now, I feel so confused that its hard to speak. I can't stop shaking.

Something like this has only happened once before, according to Tou-sama's book. And as such, I am torn between following tradition, and choosing my own punishment for Shigure.

This is what happened the last time a Jyuunishi was raped by one of their own.

_Never before has a Jyuunishi dared to deflower another against their will. As the current God, I, Sohma Kaname, have decided to punish the Snake, Sohma Inoru for his crime against the Bird, Sohma Sayaka_

_This crime is proof that the cat is truly not the most wretched of us. As such, it is only fitting that the Cat gains a place as a Jyuunishi. As I have thought about this, I can say that our current Cat, Sohma Aone is a good person. She carries her curse with far more grace than the rest of us._

_Inoru-san has killed Kaname-sama. Enraged that Kaname-sama would give his place amongst the Jyuunishi to Aone-san, Inoru-san strangled Kaname-sama in his sleep._

_However, due to Kaname-sama's death, Inoru-san is still amongst the Jyuunishi. Aone-san will not be able to join the Jyuunishi as Kaname-sama wished. But, Kaname-sama's death has affected her far worse than any of us had expected._

_This is all my fault. If I had not been as weak to allow Inoru-san to touch me, Kaname-sama would still be alive. Aone-san would not be in such terrible grief. _

If I choose to punish Shigure as Kaname did Inoru, there is the chance that I will be killed as well. But, both Sayaka and Isuzu deserve resolution.

I choose Kaname's path. Where ever it may lead.

If I am to die, will someone grieve for me, as Aone for Kaname?


	16. Divine Judgement

Authors Note- Feh. Only two chappys left. It will have a semi-happy ending. But, any and all Gure fans, I say this- kande. Translation- Bite Me.

_Sohma Isuzu_

It took a lot of cars to get us all to the main house. Tori-nii's car only fit four of us. There was no way that we would all fit. We ended up calling Ayame-nii to give the rest of us a ride.

Gure-nii, Kyou, Yuki and Honda went with Tori-nii. Haru, Hiro, Kagura, Satsuki and I went with Ayame-nii in his van. Of course, it advertised his shop...

We got there about two hours after Kureno called.

Ritsu was waiting for me with Kazuma. Ritsu gave me a hug, and a change of clothes. To my surprise, he brought a really classy outfit. A knee-length black skirt, with a red wide strapped tank-top, and a black jacket to wear over it. Okay, so it wasn't classy, but it did look good.

After I changed, Kazuma came up to me. He put his hand on my head, as he did when I was a child. "I'm proud of you, Isuzu." If it weren't for the fact that I would turn into a horse, I would have hugged him.

Kureno came out to greet us. "Momiji-kun and Kisa-chan are already inside. Please come with me."

This is it. Things could all end for better or worse.

_Sohma Akito_

I cannot believe that I am wearing a womans kimono...It feels strange, to say the least.

Kureno brought them all in. Needless to say, most of them were shocked by my appearance. I chose to ignore their stares.

"Everyone, there is an important reason as to why I have called you here. But first, I must ask that you all stop staring at me. Yes, I am really a girl. I will not say why I have hid this from you. It is a matter for my mother and I alone."

Ritsu smiled at me. I guess it made him feel better to know that he wasnt the only crossdresser in the family...but then again, that brat Momiji does the same thing...Yuki andAyame, God, they may as well be women due totheir looks...

"Isuzu, Kyou, and Shigure, please come forward."

All three of them had a look in their eyes that clearly said that they would rather be anywhere than here. If they only knew how I felt about this...

"It has been brought to my attention, that the Dog, Shigure, has commited a crime against the Horse, Isuzu. To take another without their concent is possibly she second worst crime one can commit against another Jyuunishi. It is believed that the Cat is the most wretched of us. In my eyes, this is no longer true."

I paused. The knots in my stomach tightened. I have to do this.

"As the God, I declare the Cat and the Dog will trade places with one another. The Dog will now be the outcast. The Cat shall join the Jyuunishi, and his curse shall be lifted once I take his bracelet off. This is the price to pay for raping a fellow Jyuunishi."

Everyone was in shock.

I walked up to Kyou. "Give me your wrist."

He shook as he lifted the wrist with his bracelet. With one swift pull, it came off.

There was no transformation.

At the same time, Shigure began to undergo his transformation into his cursed form.

All the traits of the cat became those of the dog. The warped shape, the rotted smell...Everything that the Cat was, is now the Dog.

He put his hands over his head, and began rocking back and forth.

I threw the bracelet at him.

"You will be locked away when those staying with you graduate from school. I cannot say that I am sorry. You knew better than most how I hold the Bond we all have with one another. You broke that Bond. Shigure, you let jealousy blind you. Blaming someone who had no fault in the matter..."

I turned to Isuzu.

"Isuzu. I have seen how I have treated you in a different light. In reality, I am just as horrible as Shigure. I do not deserve your forgiveness. But, if theres anything you wish, tell me."

She just looked up at me and said, "I want Haru. I want to be with him."

I saw that one coming.

"I will no longer interfere with your lives. As soon as he leaves school, you have my blessing."

I looked at them all. "I will see you at New Years."

_Sohma Isuzu_

Its unbelievable.

I never thought that any of this would happen.

I only have to wait about another year...Then the one thing that I have wished the most for will come true.

Despite what he did to me, I feel sorry for Gure-nii...


	17. Time Goes On

Authors Note- Okay...1chappy left after this. This is the first part of the epilogue. It covers from the day after the meeting with Akito, till the birth of twin children...

* * *

Those two years were the longest of my life. Each day went by slowly, almost as if trying to torture me. I still lived with Ritsu then, but, I often spent my weekends at the main house, with Haru. Time went by excruciatingly fast when I was with him. He even felt it too.

* * *

But the time of Gure-nii's imprisonment came faster than any of us expected.

He went with out a fight. He said nothing at all, aparently.

He left a note with Tori-nii, saying that he decided to give Tohru his house, and nothing more.

Yuki went off to University, and Kyou took up a teaching position at Kazuma's dojo. Both of them visited Tohru often. But it was not either of them that won her heart...

Summer gave way to fall. Fall was replaced by winter, and the new year. And then came spring.

* * *

It was time for graduation.

The very moment he walked off stage, Haru came up to me. He took my hands in his.

"Sohma Isuzu is the one for me, whom I love more than anything in this world. I can only hope that she will marry me."

"You silly cow. You don't need to hope."

We were married that May.

It was a simple, Western style ceremony, yet elaborate.

Yuki was the best man. Kagura, Tohru, Saki, and Arisa, my bridesmaids.

Seeing as I haven't spoken to my parents for almost ten years, Kagura's mother and Kazuma took their places.

Haru and I weren't the only ones to be married that year.

Tohru found someone as well. One of our many cousins to be exact. She met, well rather literally ran into Shiro Kaname at our wedding, trying to get over to see Momiji. It was love at first sight. They were married that November.

And as in the days before, time gratefully slowed to a peaceful pace.

* * *

Secrets revealed, sickness, and death. All fell the family in the three years following.

Both Saki and Arisa discovered the curse. Arisa through Kureno. Saki through Kyou of all people. Surprisingly, both were allowed to keep the knowlege of the curse. Akito had become more relaxed over the years. Our relationship improved drastically. She almost seemed at peace.

But I think it was because her time had come.

Akito had been diagnosed with cancer. No cure was available. But she had once let it slip that even if there was a cure, she would not take it.

She died on the last day of New Years, in her sleep. She lived through almost two painful years of cancer.

* * *

As I write this, it has been four years since her death.

I am in the hospital, for pregnancy complications. I had caught a cold, and Haru took me to Tori-nii. The two of them wanted to be safe than sorry. Sadistic bastards. They know how I hate hospitals. And theres the lovely fact that just about everyone I know has been to visit me. This is one of the rare moments when no one is here.

But not for long. I can feel the contractions start.

Its twins, apparently. They can kick just as hard as their father.

I hope they inherit the positive traits of their father.


	18. Welcome to My Banquet

Authors Note- This is it...The last chappy of Paper Flowers. And to think, this was originally going to be a one shot. I'm working on 'Arms of Grace' again...I got an idea, and it wont get out of the head...I also started a new one called, 'The Bar at the End of the World' Its about Rin, but its not at the same time. She has amnesia in it...until two Jyuunishi pay a visit to her work...

* * *

_Sohma Isuzu_

'Mama! Come look!'

Its been a while since I last wrote.Its been six years, to be precice. I did end up having twins. A boy and a girl. The boy is named Megumi, and the the girl, Akiha. They mostly look like me, but they have their fathers eyes.

Akiha is the new God. Haru and I are doing everything to prevent what happened to Akito from happening to her. So far, our efforts are paying off. She's the exact opposite of Akito.

Time goes on.

Somethings never change.

This New Years is the first one that Akiha will officially precide over. Tori-nii and Ayame-nii will be dancing. Kyou's first dance was interesting. All of those years of karate allowed him to create an intricate dance. But the next year, he had to dance with Kagura...Oh did he not like that...

Sitting here, waiting for Haru to come home from the store, watching my children play...There is nothing more peaceful. In comparison to the chaos of my youth, this seems like a dream.

A dream from which I never want to awaken.

* * *

_Sohma Akiha_

I am writing this for my mother.

She is now 90 years old. The oldest of our Jyuunishi.

The story of her youth is just that, a story. Her true legacy is that of her life.

She once said, that no one would have thought that she would out live them all, based on her poor health from her teenage years. But, she has surprised them all over and over.

All those that she grew up with have passed on. Even those younger than her.

Papa died in his sleep but a year ago. His death hit her hard. Since that day, she has worn nothing but white, in rememberance. She always said that her favorite hair color is white.

Even though its not her year, she has asked to dance. The Dragon and the Rabbit are allowing her to do so.

She knows that her time is coming to an end.

As I write this, Megumi-kun is helping her to put on the flowing white kimono that he made for her. He took an apprenticeship under the previous Snake, Ayame-san. He now makes all the robes for New Years, and for any other occasion.

Its almost time for Mama's dance. I must take a leave.

* * *

_Sohma Kotone_

I am Sohma Kotone, the Cat.

Isuzu-obasan, who was responsible for my even being apart of the Jyuunishi is dancing.

She shows the full grace of a Horse. No music is needed. She is humming her own song.

The song is the same one that she would sing as she raised her children, and as she would interact with the rest of us. She never said the title of it. Its in english, but she would never say what it meant.

She is about to end her dance with the last lines.

In the final moment  
This is my time  
All in all and I'm  
Loving every rise and fall  
The sun will make and I will take  
Breath to be sure of this  
In the end and then  
All will be forgiven when  
Surrender rises high and I  
Gave what I came to give  
Say it now because you never know

Isuzu-obasan looked at all of us as she slowed to a stop.

"This is my last New Years with you all. The reign of this Horse is coming to an end. I have seen far more than any of you. All I ask, is that you show each other respect. By now, you all should be aware of the tales of the Cat and Dog. I place not any blame on the ones responsible. They were shunned at their respective times, all because of the mistake of another. I would be saddened if I watched one of you become the new Outcast. I have seen first hand how they are treated. Do not think that you are all innocent of this crime. Please, if not for me, then do it for your own sakes. Any one of you could fall from grace."

And with that, she left the room.

Only Isuzu-obasan would dare walk out of the Banquet. She may be 90, but she could most likely spank Akiha-san, and would, if she said anything about it.

Now that would be a sight.

* * *

_Sohma Akiha _

My mother died that every night.

Its been a month since her death.

The next horse has been born. Its a boy. Out of respect for Mother's passing, his parents are letting me name him.

I have no idea as to what he will be called.

I have no experience in the matter, as I have no children.

Looking through Mother's writing, one name stands out.

"Tohru"

It sounds pleasant. Sohma Tohru.

It suits. Honda Tohru was a confidant of many Jyuunishi. Now, her namesake will be a Jyuunishi.

I walked into see his parents.

I picked him up from his cradle, and spoke to him.

"You are invited to my Banquet, Sohma Tohru."


End file.
